Ciri/backstory
This page is only to act as a WIP on Ciri's story and will be deleted when a complete picture of her history from the books is written and moved to her page. Notes Genealogy of Ciri - Cirilla: Note this whole section contradicts the book timelines: Calanthe arranges Ciri and Windhalm of Attre to be engaged when Ciri is 6 and Windhalm is 20 (same Windhalm that once tried to vie for Pavetta's hand 7 years ago) to ensure Cintra's connection with the strategic location of Attre. However, Pavetta convinced her mother to call it off and so 4 years later, when Ciri was 10, Calanthe broke off the engagement. After Pavetta died at sea, Calanthe then engaged Ciri to Kistrin of Verden. However, this too was ended thanks to both Ciri running away (her escapade into the Brokilon Forest) and Calanthe sending word at the same time through Mousesack. When she was 10, she also became extremely infatuated with a famous Skellige warrior, Olaf Stigvason. However, it was never meant to be as he was 35 years old, married, and with children older than Ciri herself. In despair over the hopeless love situation, Ciri decided she'd commit suicide and waited for favorable weather conditions but it took too long and during the wait she got over her heartbreak. When she was then 12 she got "engaged" to Hjalmar an Craite but this was not meant to be and shortly after she was formally engaged a third time to Radovid V (who was 9). However, Radovid's father, Vizimir II, called it off 6 months later. Genealogy of Ciri - Duny: Her parents were lost at sea when she was 7. However this contradicts what's revealed in , where Geralt arrives in Cintra 6 years after Pavetta's 15th birthday celebration and Mousesack and Calanthe reveal Duny and Pavetta were already dead (making Ciri a little over 5 years at most). It also contradicts Crach an Craite's blood oath to Calanthe and Ciri first mentioned in Blood of Elves, which is later stated to have taken place 10 years prior to the events of The Tower of the Swallow. : Geralt believes she's around 10 years old when he meets her in Brokilon. The dryads try to wipe her memory with the Waters of Brokilon to raise her as a dryad despite Geralt's protests as she's a princess and this could cause a war. However, Eithne shows that destiny is too powerful and the water doesn't work on Ciri, who still chooses to leave with Geralt, revealing that she'd been told by her nanny since she was young that she was destined to the witcher Geralt and she was to also become a witcher. She also showed some innate magic at being able to find their way back to the main road from where she and Geralt were left after the latter wakes up from dreams brought on by the water and that they should go one way as the other way was "a bad road". However, Geralt still took the "bad" way and learned why: several rogue soldiers on their king's order tried to make it look like the dryads attacked and killed a merchant caravan. Ciri, not realizing the danger she'd put them in, stated dryads couldn't have done it as the tree was chopped down, something dryads would never do to a tree. The group then tried to attack and Geralt told her to run and she proceeded to climb up a tree. The dryads and Mousesack came along and helped and Mousesack revealed he'd been sent to cancel the marriage arrangement between Ciri and Kirsten and, a firm believer in destiny, told Geralt he should take Ciri with him and the druid would tell Calanthe himself. However, Geralt refused to take her and left, with Ciri crying out after him not to leave her. : Ciri herself proclaims she's almost 13 (so 12) whilst near Shaerrawedd (pg. 147, UK edition). Later, Ciri herself proclaims she's 13 while talking to Yennefer while in Ellander (pg. 312, UK edition). : begins immediately after . Yennefer takes Ciri with her to Gors Velen, where the girl incidentally learns that Yennefer plans to enroll her in Aretuza, a magical school for sorceresses. As Yennefer visits an old friend and banker, Molnar Giancardi, they send Ciri out to explore the city with a young employee, Fabio Sachs. Ciri, aware of the plan to enroll her in the magical school and with no desire to go, innocently asks Fabio about the city, but also the roads in and out and where they lead, knowing Geralt is in a nearby settlement. As they continue to explore, Ciri sees a sideshow attraction being a supposed basilisk. Having only seen and studied about them, Ciri and Fabio enter the tent but she can immediately tell it's not a basilisk; it's a young, sick wyvern. As she proclaims such to the man running the show, things get out of hand when the cage breaks and the wyvern gets out. Reacting instinctively, Ciri grabs a nearby sword and quickly kills it in the chaos before handing off the sword to the young knight she took it from and pretending he did it to avoid more attention. However, a woman in the crowd still blames her for what happened and the crowd and soldiers try to get to her when, using a magical amulet Yennefer gave her, she turns herself invisible and escapes, meeting up with Fabio in an alley. However, because she used magic, Tissaia de Vries and Margarita Laux-Antille, the headmistress and rectoress of the school, find her and mistaken Ciri as one of their escaped pupils. Only after Fabio convinced them to go to the bank to speak with Yennefer did they finally believe Ciri wasn't one of their current students. : Ciri is described as 15 years old by Sabrina (pg. 277, US edition). This may have just been a guess on Sabrina's part though. Later, Vissegerd recalls it has been 15 years since the feast of Cintra, which would make Ciri 14 (pg. 175, UK edition). : Vysogota of Corvo finds Ciri and guesses she's around 16 years old (pg.12, US edition) In this book, she recounts how she came to be in the swamp. Leo Bonhart had killed off all the other Rats but, seeing how well Falka could fight, decided to neither kill her (from Stefan Skellen's contract) nor turn her into the Baron of Casadei. Instead, he took her to Esterhazy, a swordsmith in Fano, and was given Zireael, a fine gnomish gwyhyr, as a gift, before taking her to Claremont, where a relative of his ran a fighting arena, making it clear she'd be forced to fight or be killed. Ironically, while she had relished in killing with the Rats, she refused to do so in the arena, only fighting back in the first fight when forced to. However, she let Windsor Imbra retrieve his wounded soldiers who then told her the stark truth: she'd be forced to fight and kill until she no longer brought amusement to the people, and would then subsequently be killed herself. At this, Ciri then tried to commit suicide with her sword but failed to go through with it. : Emhyr var Emreis recalls it has been 16 years since his meeting with Geralt, which would make Ciri just under 15 at this point (if it's true she was born around April/May this would be put her at 14 years and 10 months old). Congruent with Vissegerd's earlier statement, which took place in the year prior in the chronology (pg. 388, UK edition). Category:Cleanup